


雨夜

by beiming



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiming/pseuds/beiming





	雨夜

今年的雨季来得有些迟，五月的时候终于开始连绵不断的雨天。克莱汤普森将车停在了车库，外面还在下着雨，劈里啪啦地打在木头上。他有些不耐烦地叹了一口气，没有一个加州人会喜欢这种阴沉又潮湿的雨天。

他准备走上楼梯去开门，门口蹲了一个人，瑟缩在角落里。克莱刚想上去说不好意思你是不是走错家了，就陷入了一个柔软的怀抱，带着柑橘的香甜和松子酒的浓烈的味道将克莱包围了起来，几乎屏蔽了雨声。克莱许久没能反应过来，任由那人就这样抱着，他分不清脖子上蹭到的究竟是雨水还是泪水。

“三年没见了。”克莱打开了房门，让斯蒂芬库里进到了他家里。斯蒂芬打量了一下现在的这个小屋，相比起之前克莱住的山顶别墅真是差的太远了，“还好么？”

斯蒂芬一直看着他，张了张嘴却发现自己没有办法回答克莱的这个问题，他冲了上去，狠狠地吻着克莱，克莱的信息素渐渐开始发作，清爽的薄荷混着海燕的味道充斥个整个房间。克莱没有任由着斯蒂芬胡作非为，他实在是有太多的疑惑，不解，甚至愤怒想要问清楚这个人，为什么一声不响地消失了三年，在引诱自己标记了他之后。

“Steph, 你清醒一点。”克莱将他推开了，然后立刻从沙发上占了起来，“我们现在没有任何关系了，如果你没有地方住的话，我可以给你找酒店。”

斯蒂芬还没有来得及和他解释什么，克莱就钻进了自己的房间里，然后锁上了门。

这确实是他的发情期，他也是故意挑这个时候来找克莱，而且不打抑制剂的。从头到尾，能够撩起他的欲望的味道只有克莱的味道。只是克莱好像误会了什么，误会了他当初是因为勾引他才故意发情的，却不知道斯蒂芬该有多高兴能被他标记。

洗了个热水澡之后的克莱才意识到，不能把淋了雨，浑身湿透的斯蒂芬一个人丢在客厅。他翻找了一下房间，先拿着一条浴巾开了门。客厅的气味他再熟悉不过了，斯蒂芬进入了他的发情期。克莱皱了皱眉头，然后立刻跑到斯蒂芬的身边，他的身体跟烧起来了一样烫。原本清澄的灰绿色眼睛里，此刻都是水雾。

“帮帮我，Klay！”斯蒂芬抓着克莱的右手，尽管因为陷入了发情，他显得毫无力气。

克莱又怎么会不心动，他一而再再而三地纵容斯蒂芬，就算他看出来斯蒂芬是在用信息素引诱他，他也心甘情愿。

“对不起，我错了。”斯蒂芬将头埋进克莱的手臂里，带着情欲的沙哑。

三秒钟之后，斯蒂芬本以为克莱真的对他彻底绝望了，可以甩开他的手把他丢给任何一个Alpha，都会让他死的难看。克莱直接抱起他，狠狠地关上了卧室的门。斯蒂芬被丢在床上，刚刚他真的以为克莱会不再爱他，害怕和担心让他忍不住掉了泪。

“你就是吃定我了对么？”克莱的声音有些冰冷的异常，斯蒂芬对上他的眼睛。曾经这里面装的是蜂蜜化成的水，如今这对黝黑的瞳孔里，斯蒂芬看不到他的一丝感情。他害怕了，忍不住往墙边躲。克莱也不再收敛他Alpha的信息素，铺天盖地的薄荷味让斯蒂芬觉得有些冷，不，是冷的可怕。

作为他唯一有过暂时标记的Alpha，身为Omega的斯蒂芬生理性地选择了臣服，尽管他在退缩，但他却没有力气去对抗克莱。

他逃开的三年里，都只靠着抑制剂生活，伪装成Beta的样子，不让任何人靠近他，任何不是克莱的信息素都让他觉得恶心。但克莱并不知道，像是在报复他不辞而别甚至留下了一对烂摊子的事情一样，狠狠地操他。

这只是克莱的一场报复，而不是对他还有温柔。

“疼——哈啊——Klay”在克莱不带任何润滑就进入他的身体的时候，斯蒂芬终于喊了疼，也不知道是心疼还是身体的疼。

虽然Omega有体液的润滑，但因为斯蒂芬已经三年没有经历过任何性事，他还没有准备好。克莱按着他的双手按在头顶，然后狠狠地顶在他的敏感点上，速度并没有因为斯蒂芬掉下生理眼泪而变慢，反而越来越快，像是要把斯蒂芬捅穿一样的凶狠。

“你以为只有你会疼么？”克莱的眼睛也充斥着红色的血色，他攥着斯蒂芬手腕的力气很大，几乎是在他的皮肤上留下了一道红痕，“Steph，我是不是不该再纵容你了？”  
斯蒂芬还没有明白他的意思，下一秒，克莱就进入了他的生殖腔，强烈的快感刺激地斯蒂芬叫了出来。

不…  
“Klay！！求求你！！”斯蒂芬几乎是哭着在和他求饶了，他在颤抖，“不要！”

克莱那一瞬间心已经乱了，他从来没有看到过这样狼狈的斯蒂芬，这样虚弱的斯蒂芬，喘息着躺在他身下求饶。但他也知道，这是斯蒂芬的手段，他不允许有任何的别人再能看见斯蒂芬现在的样子。

随着斯蒂芬一声压抑不住的呻吟，“唔——啊——”

克莱的阴茎已经在斯蒂芬的生殖腔里成结了，巨大的快感逼着斯蒂芬射了出来，他的双腿彻底失去了力气，整个人都像脱了水的鱼一般。两个人的信息素交融在一起，克莱的清新冷冽里融进了斯蒂芬的香甜。

斯蒂芬再去阻止什么都来不及了，他已经被克莱标记了。克莱低吼一声之后，射在了他的生殖腔里。

“为什么……”斯蒂芬那双好看的混着情欲的，泛着水光的眼睛此刻显得空洞无神，里面混着失望和委屈，刺得克莱也窒息。

“我只想让你记住，从此以后你只能有我一个Alpha。”克莱从他的身体里面退了出来，收拾了一下混乱不堪的房间之后，将衣服和毛巾扔给斯蒂芬，“自己去洗澡可以吧？”

的确，克莱知道怎么让他最难过。他真是这个世界上最残忍的人，标记他，却不爱他。斯蒂芬这么想着，忍不住在洗手间里面哭了起来，是他哭的太伤心或者太忘我，才会不知道克莱已经进来了。

“我从来不知道你是这么爱哭的人。”克莱从背后抱住了他，“究竟为什么会变成这样啊？”

斯蒂芬抬头看着镜子里的自己，眼睛肿的不像话，嘴角还要刚刚被克莱咬破的伤痕，脖子上面一片斑斓，狼狈又难看。  
是啊他在问自己究竟为什么会变成这样啊。


End file.
